From Facebook, With Love
by theBestBeginning
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are at a school trip in Japan. Gale, Peeta's best friend, posts the 1st photo of Katniss and Peeta's love story on Facebook, continued by hilarious and sweet incidents. Halfway, they were told to come back, Why? What happens then? AU.
1. Chapter 1: Spa Chaos

**So, I was sooo bored, so I decided to post this story. I enjoyed writing this by the way, it was much relaxing. :D Hope you guys will like this!**

".God Gale, I hate you for this." Peeta exclaimed while staring blankly at the laptop screen.

I stared at the picture now with more than 60 likes and 100 comments, and it was posted 20 minutes ago. The picture was Katniss wrapped in a towel and me half-naked in shorts splashing water at each other, and it's very obvious that we're laughing.

"Aww, look how sweet you two look together." Gale teased.

"Gale, shut up." Peeta said.

"You know, this is the most likes I've ever had of a picture, and it's not even a picture of me, I'm telling you, people like this probably because of Katniss." Gale said.

"What kind of best friend are you?" Peeta asked, but still transfixed on the computer screen.

"The best one. C'mon I know you like her." Gale said. Peeta blushed.

"Yeah, but still…" Peeta said.

"No buts. Just go to sleep." Gale said as he turned off the lights.

* * *

Me and Gale were at a school trip in Japan and its winter. I love winter. That's actually why I came here. 30 students in all of Panem could come, first come first serve, but you would have to be 16 and above and below 20.

15 guys went, including Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Thresh, Cato and all the other people that Peeta didn't know.

15 girls went, including Katniss, Madge, Johanna, Glimmer, Clove, and also a bunch of people they didn't know.

"Gale, you asleep?" I asked. I was answered by snores. I guess I'm alone, but I couldn't sleep. I can only think of Katniss, the picture and what happened yesterday when Gale took the picture.

The story starts yesterday when we all went to the spa that was the most popular in the whole of Tokyo. Girls and guys were separated into two groups by the way, so you must be wondering how I ended up splashing water with Katniss.

* * *

"_This is going be fun!" I heard one of the girls squealed. _

"_Yeah, especially on a winter like this." Finnick tell her. _

_We arrived there and the person in charge told us to get into groups of two. I ended up with Gale of course. We took our number and went to one of the spa room with our number on it, 1. Obviously, it was the first room. Inside there was two spa tubs._

"_Hey Peeta, I'm going to go get us some towels okay. Dip in first if you want, I don't care." Gale said as he went out the door._

_So, I took off my coat, then my shoes, then my clothes and put on my swimming shorts. Damn, it was chilling. Cold, I dash into the bubbling hot tub._

_While I was enjoying, I heard someone opening the door slowly. "Must be Gale." I thought. I almost drowned when I heard a female voice._

"_Um, Hey, is this number one?" the girl said. I recognized the voice immediately. Katniss._

_I opened my eyes. _

"_Err, hey, yeah, this is number one." I said._

"_So, I'm supposed to be paired with you?" Katniss asked._

"_Well, err, I guess so." I said. We exchanged awkward glances._

"_Oh, okay, I think I'll change now then." Katniss said._

"_Oh, Oh err, I'll look away." I said awkwardly. I tried to turn away, but the tub was too small. I came out of the tub and shivered. Katniss laughed. Then, I remembered I was half-naked. I turned away._

"_Sorry." I whispered._

"_Alright, I'm done." She said. When I turned around, I saw Katniss wrapped in a towel, like a strapless dress. I stared at her, speechless._

"_Woah, it's cold in here." Katniss said, and then ran to the opposite tub. She slipped right in front of me and I caught her just in time. We laughed._

"_Be careful. And yeah, cold isn't it?" I said while putting her down._

"_Aahha, thanks." She said. She was just about to say something when I splashed hot water from the tub all over her.  
_

"_Oh, you did NOT just do that." Katniss gasped. She splashed back at me._

"_Oh, bring it on." I said while smiling. So, we started laughing and splashing and laughing and then…_

_*Snap!*_

_I see Gale standing by the door with a camera. _

"_Woah, sorry I interrupted." Gale said. Then, Johanna appeared._

"_Oh Katniss, there you are! I've been searching all over for you. You're with me, in the number 1 room, but over at the girl's side." Johanna said while grinning._

_Katniss and Johanna left. I can hear them talking._

"_Oh, didn't you have so much fun?" Johanna teased._

"_Shut up Johanna." Katniss said._

_Gale is still standing there staring at me._

"_I couldn't find towels." Gale said._

"_And you found a camera instead?" I asked._

"_Heh. Well.. wait." Gale said and ran outside the door._

_I hear him shouting: "Hey, Catnip, where did you get that towel?"_

_He came back after a while._

"_Since when did you call her Catnip?" I asked._

"_Since long time ago." He smirked._

* * *

So, that's what happened, and today, Gale posted the picture on Facebook. Wonderful.

I got out of bed and went to my laptop to look at the picture again. I looked our faces, laughing away. Then, I decided to check the likes and comments. 88 likes and 140 comments. Oh, fantastic.

**Oh my god! Peeta and Katniss look so cute together!**

**Woo! Katniss looks hot in a towel!**

**God, look at Peeta's body!**

**You should've seen it live.**

**-Johanna Mason**

**Yeah man, if I came any later, MORE THINGS COULD HAVE HAPPENED.**

**-Gale Hawthorne**

Oh god, stupid Gale. I wonder if Katniss saw this picture. Stupid, Stupid Gale. But I can't help feeling a little thankful.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked that! I really want to continue this because I have some ideas in mind but there's no point if no one's reading it. So, motivate me with reviews? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews, I love everyone of you. Lizzie, you're not bothering me at all! Thank you for all the encouragement guys, and I give you the following chapter, which hopefully won't disappoint you. But If doooo disappoint you, and you don't like this chapter, you can always... Review! :b And tell me.  
**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! And soon, a Happy New Year. x**

The second day of the trip, well, only 13 days left then.

I woke up before Gale.

I went up to my laptop to check the picture once again. 133 likes and 199 comments. Don't people need to sleep?

Then, I heard moaning. Gale.

"Oh my god Peeta, if you want to wake up so early, go sleep with someone else. OH, AND WHY DON'T YOU WAKE UP AT SIX THEN?" Gale exclaimed sleepily.

"It is six." I said.

"Whatever."

And then I get ready for the day. The very exciting day.

* * *

_We were all forced to go shopping. I didn't bring lot of money. But you see, girls can be much persuasive than guys. So, we waited at the ground floor of the mall._

"_We are NOT going to wait for them for one whole hour." Gale said while leaning against the wall._

"_No we're not. Let's go eat." Finnick said._

_And so, we walked down to the nearest restaurant, and after an hour, when we're all finished eating, the girls called, Johanna being furious for ditching them._

"_But we're all finished eating." Finnick said on the phone. Pause._

"_Guys, the girls want to go to the flower gardens." Finnick said. All the guys groaned._

"_Can we head down to the bar" I said._

"_Johanna, why don't we go to the bar instead?" Finnick said on the phone again. He pressed the end button._

"_C'mon we're going to the bar." Finnick said while grinning. The guys cheered. _

"_Eh, trying to be cool?" Gale smirked. I ignored him._

"_C'mon Peeta, let's go hit some beers." Finnick said. We walked down to the nearest bar and met the girls there. _

"_Alright, are we just going to crash some bottles? That's it?" Johanna said._

"_Well, we're also playing spin the bottle." Finnick smirked._

"_What's spin the bottle?" Madge asked._

"_Truth or dare, how can you not know?" Gale said._

"_Oh shut up Gale." Johanna said._

"_Truth or dare? That's so lame, let's play something a little more." Cato smirked._

"_I'm definitely not joining Cato, with whatever he's thinking." Katniss said._

"_Can I play neither?" Madge asked._

"_Sadly, no princess." Gale winked. Me and Gale obviously joined Finnick._

"_I'm going with Cato, I want to see what he's up to." Johanna said._

"_I'm with Cato." Thresh said, and a couple more of people make their choices. Glimmer and Clove went with Cato too._

_Half of us took a long table and the other half went into a V.I.P room with Cato._

"_What do you think he's up to?" I asked._

"_Who cares?" Gale said._

"_Let's start." Finnick said._

_Finnick asks the lady at the bar for 12 bottles. He picks up a bottle and pours the beer into 5 cups._

"_Hey, this is for everyone okay? Cheers." He raised his cup._

"_Cheers" I said and gulped the whole thing down._

"_Woo, you improved Peeta boy." Gale said and gulps the whole thing down too._

"_Hopefully this will be the last time, because I really don't drink." Katniss said and gulped hers down._

"_I can't do this." Madge said. _

"_Okay, let's excuse Madge for awhile." Gale said, grabbed the empty bottle and spins it. Madge thanked him, which was stupid because Gale's gonna make her drink that anyways._

_Just as Gale was spinning the bottle, Thresh burst out of the V.I.P room._

"_Woah, what's up?" Finnick asked._

"_Cato's not letting the girls go, he's crazy."_

"_Or what?" Finnick asked._

"_Or their secrets are going off."_

"_And Johanna?" Katniss asked._

"_Apparently, he holds one of her secrets as well."_

"_What is he doing anyways?" Gale asked._

"_And how come you're out here?" I asked._

"_I don't have any secrets to tell, and I need to go to the toilet." He said, and walked away._

"_Hey! You haven't answered my question!" Gale screamed at him._

"_Let's just forget about him." Madge said._

"_Alright, the bottle points to you lucky boy." Gale teased and by him, he meant by me._

"_So, truth or dare? Oh, and if you don't answer the question, or don't do the dare, you're gulping this whole bottle down." Gale said while pointing to a full bottle._

"_Dare." I said._

"_Hmm, Okay, I dare you to go join Cato's group for one round, come back in one piece, and tells us what's up." Gale laughed._

"_So you're blowing me off now, huh?" I laughed. "Ass. Come save me if I don't come back after a while." I said, and walked towards the V.I.P room._

_I walked through the door, and see Glimmer in her bra, Johanna in a singlet, Clove with only one layer of clothes even though she had three layers to keep warm, Thresh had his jacket off, and Cato has two layers left._

"_What the hell's going on?" I asked._

"_Ah, Peeta, decided to join us? You're more than welcome. Let me tell you the rules, when the bottle spins at you, you take off any clothing, and if you refuse to, you can drink this whole bottle of beer. Don't think about leaving because I have things to tell off on facebook tonight." He smirked._

"_I don't have secrets for you to tell." I said._

"_I didn't say they had to be real." Cato smirked. Just as I was about to go in, someone tapped my shoulder._

"_Hey, what's up?" Katniss. _

"_Hey Katniss, hi, what are you doing here?" I tried to say, but it came out all wrong._

_"I got the same dare." She laughed. I laughed._

"_Oh, don't go in there, Cato's making them take off clothes." I said. Katniss' eyes widened._

"_What? Any other choices?" She asked._

"_One bottle of beer." I said and smiled sarcastically._

"_Don't underestimate me." She laughed, and entered the room. Before Cato could speak, Katniss did._

"_I get it, Cato." Katniss said and sat down. I sat down beside her because there was only one place left._

"_If this stupid bottle spins at me again, I'm going to go insane." Glimmer exclaimed._

_The bottle spins and points at Glimmer._

"_Oh my God, screw this." Glimmer said and was about to take off her pants._

"_Wait, why don't you drink the beer instead?" Thresh said._

"_I already drank two." She said._

"_I thought you only drank one?" Thresh asked. _

"_You went to the toilet." _

"_I'll drink a bottle for her." Katniss said. _

"_Who said you could do that?" Cato said._

"_You didn't say we couldn't so shut up." Johanna said._

_Katniss drank the bottle. She grimaced. The bottle spins again. Johanna. _

"_I'll drink it for..." Katniss was about to finish her sentence._

"_I'll drink it myself sister." Johanna smirked and gulped it down slowly._

_And then it was Thresh, Cato, Cato again, Thresh again, Johanna again, then Glimmer again, then Clove. Never me or Katniss. Johanna drank for herself again and Katniss drank for Glimmer again, Clove refused to let Katniss drink her bottle and she took of her shirt. Another girl in a bra. Thresh, now in his singlet and Cato shirtless._

"_Now, this is cracking." Cato smirked. _

_And the bottle spins at Katniss. She took off her jacket. And then Katniss again. She takes of her shirt leaving her in a singlet. _

_And then the bottle spins at me. I took of my jacket too. Then me again. I took off my shirt. Then, me again, and well, I end up shirtless. _

_Then after a couple of spins, it was pointing at Katniss again._

"_I'll drink it for her." I said. _

"_Woo, if you insist." Cato winked. I rolled my eyes. Katniss tried to stop me, but failed. _

_I ended up drinking 6 bottles and Katniss drinking 5, trying to help our friends. On her 5__th__ bottle, she collapsed. _

"_Katniss? Katniss?" I tried to shake her with no luck. On my 7__th__ bottle, I knew I couldn't do it anymore, I started feeling dizzy and couldn't take control of myself._

_AND THEN, GALE COMES IN. ONLY NOW HE DECIDES TO COME IN. _

"_Woah, What's going on?" He asked. I tried to stand up but fall back down. A few others come in and help us up, and that's me, Katniss, Clove and Thresh, the four who nearly died._

_Johanna and Glimmer helped too, and I could feel myself getting lifted out from the bar into the freezing weather because no one bothered to put any clothes on me, into a car and into a room at last._

_Someone dumped me on the bed. And then, someone dumped another person on the bed and on my arm, her hair tickling my face. I hear people talking._

"_Alright, Katniss can take Gale's space tonight. We can't move her all the way to the girl's apartment anymore." Definitely Finnick. _

"_Hey! Then where am I sleeping?" Stupid Gale._

"_You can sleep in my room, on the other bed." Finnick said again. _

"_I can't stand it any longer either. I have to go. Guys, please take care of Katniss." Johanna said. _

"_Alright, I think they'll be okay, let's go." Finnick said._

"_Wait, I needa get something." Gale said._

_And I hear a *Snap* from the camera before I doze off._

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone calling my name.

"Peeta? Peeta?" Someone said.

I open my eyes and the sunshine pierced my eyes. When I could see properly I tried to look around. Then, I feel weight on me and figured out that someone was lying down on my shoulder, having her arms around me, and my other arm, which she's not sleeping on, was lying on top of her arm, and we had one leg tangled up together.

I tried to look properly. Katniss. And I'm still not wearing any clothes.

"Hi, Peeta, do you mind lifting that arm of yours, because you're grabbing me pretty tightly and I'm so sorry, I don't know why I ended up here, and hugging you to sleep." She said. I lifted my arm and we both slowly sat up straight, embarrassed.

"I guess we both overestimated each other." Katniss blushed.

"I'm so sorry. I swear, I don't know why I have no clothes on and only pants. I'm sorry, maybe I thought you were a pillow or something." I managed to spit out.

"A pillow?" She asked.

"Err, Wait, err, nevermind." I said while I realised the sound of my laptop beeping.

"Let me go check." I said and smiled. She smiled back.

_**Gale Hawthorne tagged you in a picture.**_

* * *

**Well, I really hoped you liked that.**

**So, I can't wait till the later chapters :D Hopefully, I'll reach that part.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm all yours

**Helloo guys :D **

**Soo, In this chapter, I'm going to add some 'music' into this, hopefully you all will like it.**

**Oh, and I love every single one of my reviewers, I'm going to reply to all of the anonymous reviewers that I can't reply to through inbox at the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me and keeps me writing, every time I get one review, I get sooo excited.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Gale Hawthorne tagged you in a picture.**_

This cannot be good.

I clicked to check on the photo. It was the photo of me and Katniss, when we're drunk, on the bed.

" OH MY GOD, GALE HAWTHORNE, PREPARE TO DIE." I thought to myself.

I sighed and scrolled down.

82 likes and 60 comments.

**Oh, they're getting bad hereeeeee**

**OMG, PEETA TOOK MY KATNISS, I'M GONNA KILL HIM NOW.**

**OMG, KATNISS TOOK MY PEETA, I'M GONNA KILL HER NOW.**

**Grown-ups (Y)**

**11 people like this.**

…..

…..

And it goes on and on, and the latest one being:

**Oh Katniss! That guy is really nice, I saw him feeding the birds once!**

…

…

**Oh and btw, mum saw this picture, she's gonna kill you when you're back, she's writing her lecture right now.**

**I miss you, come back soon!**

**Primrose Everdeen**

"Who's Primrose?" I said to myself. Then, the name Everdeen caught my attention.

"Oh, Prim? Prim's my little sister." Katniss said.

I almost forgot that she was there.

"Oh, your little sister! I knew that." I said. Katniss laughed. I laughed a little.

"Katniss you should see this." I said, as I moved away from the laptop for her.

Katniss climbed out of from the bed to look at what I told her to see, as she scrolled down the page, I see her expression changing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you know Gale, he's always doing things like this." I keep repeating.

"Don't worry about it, my mum's lectures are very silly, you should come along when she gives it to me, oh and Gale, he's always like that. In the meantime, I should enjoy myself." She laughed.

"Are you serious?" I asked, staring at her like a complete retard.

Then, both our phones beeped at the same time, and we read our text messages and soon realised that it was the same text.

I looked at her and she stared back.

"Peeta, I know what we're gonna do today." She smiled slyly.

* * *

"Taxi! Taxi!" Katniss screamed towards the taxi coming towards our way.

I let out a small laugh.

She eyed me with a glare that was supposed to be threatening, but yet cute.

We entered the car and went to the nearest shopping centre. The minute we arrived, Katniss pulled me straight to the men's department.

"Let's start with you." She said.

So, I ended up buying a whole bunch of clothes, jackets, ties, and such, but I didn't even know what I bought and how they looked like, Katniss chose them all. I tried them all out, but when you don't know what you're wearing, you don't know what you're buying either.

But the main point isn't on me, it's on Katniss.

It was when we went over to the women's department.

"Do you want to wait here?" Katniss asked.

"No, its fine, I'll come with you." I said.

She just tried on a few clothes and bought them all. Why? She looked good in every one of them. The minute she stepped out of the fitting room, I was dumbfounded.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing." I finally managed to say.

I see her in her strapless short dress, with red and white stripes and a few decorative cloth buttons in the top middle. It was simple, yet she looks so beautiful.

Then, my phone rang.

It was Gale. He wanted to see If I was awake, because the guys are already meeting up at one place with Haymitch, the guys' discipline teacher, for tonight's gathering party. When I asked about the girls, Gale said that he doesn't know what Effie, the girls' discipline teacher have in mind.

I really didn't want to leave.

I remembered her face pretty well, then I left.

I met up with the guys in the streets of the city, and then Haymitch told me that we're going to the nightclub booked for tonight's party right away.

So, we were walking towards our vehicle.

"You were awake all along?" Gale shouted.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Oh, so now you choose Catnip over me?" He sobbed. I laughed.

"Stop calling her Catnip, sounds too…. Cat-ish." I managed to say.

Gale went on and on and on, and thank God Haymitch stopped him.

"You two, shut up before I punch you in the face."

"Pssht. As if you can." Gale whispered.

Too bad, Haymitch heard him. So, he scolded him all the way to car, and continue scolding and never stopped. Until I gasped.

"My clothes!" I shouted.

"You're clothes are on you Peeta." Finnick said.

"No, I mean the one that Katniss and I bought." I gasped.

"You used your own money didn't you? So YOU bought it, not Katniss and you." Cato said.

"You're just jealous" Gale said.

"Stop the car." I said.

"Oh my God Peeta, just wear Gale's or something" Haymitch said.

"Hello? Care to ask for my permission?" Gale said.

"Please, stop the car." I repeated.

After awhile, Haymitch finally stopped the car.

"Don't wait for me, I'll catch up"

I got off the car and immediately began to run. It was kind of a stupid idea to run, but I did anyways.

I kept sprinting till I reached the streets that I was on 10 minutes ago. Thankfully, I saw the bag of clothes.

"Katniss chose this." I kept telling myself.

I picked up the bag and looked around for a taxi.

"Taxi!" I shouted and waved my hands.

Finally a taxi stopped and I got on the car.

"Tanfuji Nightclub" I said, out of breath.

"Drive as fast as you can please." I added.

He raced off as fast as possible, and I arrived there 15 minutes later.

The place was packed with vehicles and people. I could hear the loud music booming through my ears. I squeezed through the packed main entrance and spot Gale.

"Oh my god, what took you so long?" Gale said.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Go get changed." He pointed at some room.

I took the bag of clothes and changed into a white shirt with faint stripes, black pants, a black jacket and a loose tie.

I walked out of the room and saw Katniss talking to…. Annie.

My childhood bestfriend. How did she know Annie? I walked casually towards them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Peeta! It's so nice to see you." Annie said.

Annie went to this trip too, but was in another group.

I observed Katniss. She wore the same striped dress, but this time with a little makeup and red high heels. I have to say that she looked really pretty.

"Peeta! Told you this would look good on you." Katniss said and tugged on my jacket.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Annie asked, while pulling up my tie.

"I hate guys with loose ties." She added.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget, how can you two not know each other." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, of course you two know each other, you're online lovers." Annie said.

"Online lovers?" I asked, confused.

"Peeta, remember, when we were about 9, we joined the school's exchange program, and we had to exchange emails with the person we met on the computer. Remember? It was to 'learn how to use the computers' or something."

"I think I remember something." Katniss said.

"Oh my god, how can you two not remember? We met Katniss on that program and you two started calling each other teddy and bear, and totally falling in love." Annie laughed.

"Oh my god, Peeta, you're bear!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Finally, you two remember, yeah, and then all three of us met up in school."

"Oh my god Katniss, you're teddy!" I exclaimed. Katniss was the girl who I used to play with all day in school, and then she had to move to another area for awhile and then I met Gale. Katniss came to our school after 3 years; I never knew it was her.

Katniss started laughing.

"You used to send me love letters." Katniss chuckled.

"Right, yeah, learnt those on movies, I never realised how stupid I was." I tried to hide a smile.

"Don't worry, I find that pretty cute and romantic." Katniss said.

"Seriously?" I stared at her.

"Of course, I wonder how you became this un-romantic person right now." She teased.

"Me? Un-romantic? Oh, you're so wrong." I grinned.

"Oh yeah? Prove me wrong." She said.

"Watch me."

I walked towards the stage, to the DJ and the lighting person and whispered something into their ear.

The music stopped.

I took the microphone and lightly tapped it.

"Hello?" I said, trying out the microphone. It worked. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Hey, everybody!" I said, and immediately, all eyes were on me.

"This, is to Katniss Everdeen over there." I pointed at Katniss.

Everyone knew what I was about to do, and they cheered.

I picked up a guitar and started playing.

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**__**  
**__**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**__**  
**__**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**_

_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**__**  
**__**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**__**  
**__**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**__**  
**__**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

The crowd cheered and the lights shone on Katniss, who was blushing bright pink.

She turned away, showing that she's not accepting it, but I'm not giving up.

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**__**  
**__**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**__**  
**__**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**__**  
**_

The people made way for me to walk to Katniss, I took another microphone and walked to Katniss, then passed her the microphone with a little wink.  
She finally gave in and sang along.

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**__**  
**__**I feel your whisper across the sea**__**  
**__**I keep you with me in my heart**__**  
**__**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

And then, we sang together.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**__**  
**__**Lucky to have been where I have been**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home again**__**  
**__**Ooh ooh ooh**_

Everybody cheered.

"You're good at acting." Katniss whispered in my ear.

"Don't underestimate me." I chuckled, but truth is, I'm not acting at all.

"No, YOU don't underestimate me." She chuckled.

I was going to say something when Katniss pressed her lips against mine. Everybody cheered and clapped their hands.

But I'm scared; I'm scared that it's all just an act.

**So, I'm so sorry if I disappointed you. Did anyone of you find this boring? **

**By the way, The first song that Peeta sand was 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz then 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Cailliat. I just thought it was suitable and I didn't want to think of anything else :B**

**Pleaseeeeeeee, leave one review? Just say if it was good or bad? :)**

* * *

**REPLIES TO MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:**

ILOVETARARIEGAN: Thank you so much Lizzie! For all the supporting, and introducing this story to your friends, I'm so happy you found this interesting, and I will try my hardest not to disappoint you. You're not being to pushy, you're being really encouraging and I really really appreciate it. How was chapter 3? I'm sorry If that wasn't as good as you thought it would be, I hope you'll still read my story. :D

PeetaxKatniss: Thank you! :D I'm sorry if i didn't put a lot of humor in this chapter, and thank you for the encouragement, I will try to make my chapters better for you amazing people! If that wasn't that good, pls do tell me :)

LovexPeace: Thank you for your kind words and encouragement! It means alot to me, I hope you'll still continue to read my storyyyy, I'm not that brilliant though, I just hope to not disappoint you all :)

lowliz: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapters! If this chapter wasn't good enough, I'm sorry, pls do tell me, and thank you for the reviews and kind words! :D

I3hg: I am soooo happy to hear that you liked my previous chapters, and really happy to hear that you're waiting for me to update, it keeps me writing :) Thank you!

Mrs Mellark: Really? Thanks! I continued :D what did you think of it?

Lovethisfanfic: I'm glad you like this fanfic :D What did you think of chapter 2 and 3? I hope you're still reading this :)

Anktheawesome: So happy to hear that! I love you guys too, thanks a lot! :D

Priscillia: Glad you liked it! :D hope ur still keeping track of my story!

hglover: Thank you! and thanks to all of you, I continued :)

narwhalsrock: YOU all are the amazing people :D Thanks for the review!

YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING, THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
